Pokemon Truth Or Dare
by koolkatblaze
Summary: A pokemon truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi everyone and welcome to

All: Pokemon truth or dare

me:today we have ... Ash, Gary, iris, may, misty, drew, cilan, chili, cress, paul, dawn, pikachu, gold, leaf, silver, blue, red, yellow, green, lady, dia, pearl, brock, and my co-host Blaze!

Blaze: hi everyone

paul: i hate everyone

me: paul dont be such a-

Everyone but paul: killjoy

paul: who said i was a killjoy

cilan chili cress blaze and i: everyone in this room except yourself

paul: okay on with the dares!

me: thats my line!

paul: i dont care

me: okay lets just move on

**we are using my dares**

**paul: sing barbie girl**

**gary: battle suicune**

**ash lady may and i: sing too cool from camp rock**

**blue red yellow green gold and silver: find some cookies**

paul: WHAT WHY

me: cuz i said so

**one barbie girl song later.**

everyone but paul: HHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAH

paul: shut up

me: next

_(music starts)_

_im too cool for my dress these shades dont leave my head everything you say is so irrelevant. You follow and i lead you wanna be like me but you just dont wanna be love it or hate it. i cant help the way i am hope you dont misunderstand but im too cool (too cool) yeah im too cool to know you. dont take it personal dont get emotional you know its the truth im too cool for you you think your hot but im sorry your not exactly who you think you are.  
_

_(rest of song)_

**clapping is heard.  
**

paul: why not for me!

me:(shows video and we all crack up but paul)

paul: ohhhh

me: it was girly

paul: shut it

me: no

me:

leaf: (gasp)

dawn: ooh someone likes gary!

green: ha

blaze:why is everyone so silent

ash: its hard for alot of people to talk.

me: thanks

gary: yep its a fanfic everyone.

me: oh and at the end of each chapter one person gets launched that didnt have a dare pl0x.

me: all people with colors as names go find cookies

**gary battles suicune and screams of pain and whimpering can be heard.**

**the people with colors for names exceppt black and white go for cookies.**

**they all come back gary with bruises and the others with cookies**

me: (heals gary)

(we all eat cookies and sing cookies from a year with frog and toad if you dont know that song look it up!)

**well thats my first chapter of my first good fic please review and read the war of the pokeverse! also follow dreamwriter4ever**


	2. Chapter 2: yay i got dares!

**Yes Finally My first dares i released the story yesterday but im happy Oh forgot to mention you can join! i changed my mind no one leaves!**

Me: hey guys

paul: any dares

me: sadly only one set of dares

paul: yay

me: paul you are getting dared

me: first dares from animegal999

**not too bad! i got a few dares**

**paul: i dont know why but some people hate you. sure you were a jerk and ditched alot of your pokemon, but didnt that have to do with your brother or something? anyways your dare is to be really, really happy the rest of the chapter**

**misty: stand inside a room full of caterpie for 20 mins and you cant scream**

**cilan, cress, chili: bake a giant cake and then share it with everyone!**

me: okay paul!

paul: what

me: be hapy for teh rest of teh chaper

paul: ok

me: misty

misty: yeah

me: go into that room of caterpie for 20 mins and you cant scream

misty: AHHHHHHHH

me: like that

(misty goes into the room and no screaming is heard for the whole 20 mins)

me: ash

ash: yeah

me: put on this heracross costume and hug misty

ash: why

me: you get a cookie

ash: ok

(ash puts on the costume and hugs misty and she screams)

me: cilan chili cress

cilan chili and cress: what

me: bake a huge cake then share it with us

(they then go bake a cake and we all eat it)

**thats it for this chapter i hope you all like it im also looking for a co-host**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 new co-hosts

**Hey guys im back from writers black 2! Im kidding i kept playing pokemon black and got some ideas! This chapter and 2 others will be taken place in black city ENJOY**

me: hey peeps

all: hi

me: guess whos getting a new co-host

paul: im guessing you trish

me: shut up im not trish from austin and ally speaking of trish please welcome trish!

paul: oh god

trish guess whos one of KoolKatBlaze's co hosts!

paul: ... WHY ARCEUS WHY

me: on to the dares!

**dares from christi1212**

**I got some! I hope u like them!  
1) red: hold yellow for 24hr.. .(only stop 2 use bathroom) and  
giver her a 5 min good night kiss!  
2) yellow u cant say no!  
3) misty... hit ash with a hammer 100 times!  
4) ow and red...cream ash in a batter!  
me and shadow (a umbeon) cant wait!**

**also from dreamwriter4ever!**

**Haha! Okay, so can i be ur co-host? Kacidy but everyone calls me KC :-) I have jet black hair and blue eyes with tan skin. I'm kinda like Paul I'm quiet and stuff only I'm happier and funnier and stuff. Please make me the co-host and thanks for telling everyone about my story! Dares: Paul, u must tel Ash he's ur hero. Gary, go outside and dance in the rain screaming, "I AM A CRAZY PIKACHU!" Lief, you must record Gary and post the vudeo on PokeTube! Blaze (can I dare Blaze?), you must switch clothes with the FEMALE of ur choice. Ok, good story and PM me uf u have accepted me and want more data for my OC.**

me: please welcome KC

kc: hey everyone hi trish

trish: hi

red: hold yellow's hand for 24 hrs wait wut only bathroom breaks! oh can yellow help me with my other dare?

me: course!

_they dump budder on ash_

misty: hit ash with my mallet 100 times sorry ash

me; no im cancelling that dare sorry christi but im changing ash to paul so ok!

_misty hits paul 100 times in the head with her mallet_

paul: ash ur my hero

ash: wtf

paul: lemme guess i have to yell im a crazy pikachu and leaf records me

me: yep

_paul does so and the video is put on poketube_

_sorry deamwriter ash and gary are my fav charactors only torture for gary is being beaten up by suicune!_

_also no torture fore ash neva_

blaze: ok dawn get ova here

_they switch clothes and blaze complains about the skirt_

_red gives yellow a goodnight kiss_

**howd you like the chapter im eating pop rocks and they almost gave me writers pop**


	4. Chapter 4: more dares than ya think

**im back yes its been a while but i wanted more than 2 reviews full of dares so i gots** **3 but 1 will have to wait**

me: hi guys

all others but trish and kc who are yelling at red and blue to shut their mouths before they kill them: hi

me: 3 reviews

paul: oh no thats 1 more than usual! AHHHHHHH!

me: paul remember animegal

paul: yes (gulp)

me: your worst nightmare is back

paul: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! KILL ME

me: no

(sorry no more listing dares i wont have too much time im a fast typer but i dont wanna do that anymore)

me: gary wear this and put this sign around your neck

gary: ok

(gary puts on the costume and goes outside and i quickly adopt him using a master ball)

me: go garychu

gary: garychu

me: may and drew kiss on ze lip to each other

(they kiss each other on the lips)

me: brock how do you see with your eyes always closed?

brock: i dont know ask the pokemon company

me: everyone but unova peeps what do you feel about your manga counter parts? what are those! well sorry animegal cant do that cuz idk what that is

me: please welcome animegal she will stay for the rest of the fanfic

paul: AHHHHHH THE ONE WHO MADE ME ACT HAPPY -goes and hides in a cabinet-

me: paul kiss dawn for 1 hour yay i love this shipping so much i doubled the time!

-they kiss for 1 hour-

me: next red kiss yellow for an hour

-they kiss for an hour-

me: you sure love your shippings!

me: yellow sit on reds lap for two days with bathroom breaks

-2 days later-

me:green get christi's friend steph back into pokemon loveing

-she does so in a long time-

me: misty you know what to do

-misty hits paul with her mallet-

me: ash kiss misty ugh i dislike this shipping but i dont think i will use palletshipping

-they kiss and i have garychu beat up misty-

me: i think that was palletshipping

ash: yep

me:oh forgot animegals best dare but not for us itll be funny for paul cuz he likes drowzee harley get in a drowzee costume and outta the cacturne costume.

-he does so-

me: next dares from KC

KC: yay my dares

me: misty go stalk peeta from the hunger games

-she does so he catches her and they go on a date-

me: O.O me create a new shipping? i will call it mistashipping

me: i will not have dawn cut her hair!

KC: owkay

dawn: YAYAYAY

me: dont make me change my mind

-dawn shuts her piehole-

me: red sing diamonds by rihanna

-he sings diamonds and i join in and everyone but KC joins cept paul sorry kc i love that song-

me: garychu have an im cooler than you and you know it contest with paul you better win garychu and KC wants you to win paul

-garychu wins cuz i give paul the death glare-

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED THAT CHAPTER WOOOOOOOO TELL ME IF I USED PALLETSHIPPING AND PEETA IS NOW UP FOR DARES AND SO IS KATNISS AND KATNISS CANT KILL MISTY!**


End file.
